Attack on Titan x Sly Cooper
by PyroFrost135
Summary: This is a crossover of what I think it would be like for Sly and the gang to be humans living in a world surrounded by Titans. Rated T for loss of limbs in second chapter. Some Sly x Carmelita
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Sly Cooper. I'm a human. Us humans has been living within the 50-meter Wall of Paris for 100 years. The reason? Titans: giant humanoid creatures that eat people for no reason. We've never been able to figure out why they love to eat us, but at some point, they nearly wiped us out off the face of the Earth. That's where people like me come in: I'm a Titan Hunter. Titan Hunters are tasked to kill any Titans they find. Titan Hunters use special equipment called 'Maneuver Gear'. It allows us to grapple to large objects like buildings and pull towards said object with the help of tanks of compressed gas on the Maneuver Gear. I come from a long line of Titan Hunters. My family's been hunting Titans ever since the first Titan Hunters were established. Titan Hunters also work in squads. I think I have the best squad in all of Paris; Bentley: he''s the smartest guy I know. Ask him anything about the Titans or Maneuver Gear and he'll tell you everything about it. Murray: With his strength, I wouldn't be surprised if he could take down a Titan with his bare hands. Carmelita...words cannot describe how beautiful she is. If I had to describe what an angel looked like, I would describe her. She can be a little fussy at times, but we still get along just fine. Sometimes I wonder if we will ever win the war with Titans and actually live a free life."

Sly strolled across the top of one side of the gargantuan Wall of Paris on his usual patrol. The entire wall encircled the lively city of Paris, protecting its denizens from any harm from the dreaded Titans. Sly had medium-length brown hair and eyes that perfectly matched his hair. He adjusted his Maneuver Gear and took a moment to gaze over Paris. It was an amazing sight, but how long could humanity stay cooped up in these walls? 100 more years? 200 years? As Sly pondered this, a female voice called Sly's name. Sly turned his head in the direction of the voice and immediately blushed. It was Carmelita. Carmelita was a beautiful woman who could woo any man just by her looks alone. She had a healthy tan that glowed in the sunlight. She had long, curly brown hair that flowed down right below her shoulders and brown eyes that matched her hair just like Sly.

"Oh, hey there, Carm!" Sly smiled. "How's your patrol going?"

"It's alright," Carmelita stood next to Sly. Her voice had a hint of a Hispanic accent. "although my feet are starting to get tired."

"Same here." Sly chuckled. Carmelita couldn't help but crack a smile. They both looked at the city of Paris.

"It's beautiful." said Carmelita. Sly just replied with a simple "mhm", entranced by the view. By coincidence, Sly and Carmelita found themselves slowly looking at each other, and they just stared into each other's eyes. They had know each other for a long time, they didn't know if they felt something for one-another. They quickly looked away, back at the city. After a few seconds of silence, Carmelita broke the silence.

"Sly?"

"Yes, Carm?" Sly replied. Carmelita was hesitant, but continued.

"You remember that day...5 years ago...when your parents..."

"...yes." Sly slightly winced but kept a straight face.

"Your parents weren't the only ones eaten by the Titans..." Sly raised an eyebrow. "I've kept this a secret from you all these years...but on that day when the Titans broke in...my parents were also eaten..." Carmelita squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shake off the bad memories. Sly's eyes widened, then returned normal. He slowly placed his arm around Carmelita's shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at Sly.

"I guess we both have a bone to pick with the Titans." Sly said. More silence and staring at each other. Suddenly, the moment was broken by two voices calling Sly's and Carmelita's names. One voice was nasal and one was gruff. Sly and Carmelita turned in the direction of the voices to find two men. Was was small, wearing glasses and had short, blonde hair. The other was a large man with a bit of a gut. He wore goggles and had ruffled, brown hair. It was Bentley and Murray.

"Hey there, fellas!" Sly smiled, but on the inside was disappointed that his moment with Carmelita was crushed.

"Hi guys." Carmelita smiled and waved.

"I'll have you guys know the Recon Corps will be returning in a couple of hours. I hope they found something useful on the Titans." Bentley informed.

"Man, I should've joined the Recon Corps!" Murray spoke up. "I could trash those Titans in one blow! Blam!"

"I bet you actually could, Murray." Sly chuckled. Before any of them could say anything else, a deafening crash accompanied by a bright light flashed on the outer side of the wall. The flash only lasted one second, and in the place of the flash stood something that made the squad's hearts jump in their throats: a Colossal Titan was looking over the wall, steam pouring out of various places of its body. It looked like a human without its skin, just muscle showing. Everyone was silent as they gazed at the gigantic titan, not moving a muscle. As if on impulse, everyone wielded their blades except for Sly; he wielded a long cane with a gold-colored hook at the end. That cane was handed down from his ancestor who was the first Titan Hunter. The squad was ready for anything the titan was gonna throw at them, literally or figuratively.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone! Listen up!" A bearded chief announced to the crowd of Titan Hunters. Sly, Carmelita, Bentley, and Murray were lined up in their assigned spaces. On their left was Dimitri Lousteau's squad. Dimitri was a greasy, looking guy with completely shaved hair due to the fact that his drill sergeant thought his original and zany hair looked like "Titan vomit". To their right was Penelope's squad. Penelope tended to be quiet often, but Bentley seemed to take a liking to her from the looks of things. "The time has come to put your training into use; Titans have breached the walls and are currently on their way in this direction as we speak. We will split you up by your squads and execute a coordinated attack according to the plans we presented to everyone earlier. We need to keep the Titans back as long as possible so we evacuate as many citizens as possible. I know some of you are frightened right now, but now is not the time. You must build up the courage and defend mankind in any way possible. Dismissed." The hunters all started splitting up. Some were hunched over, vomiting in complete fear, others were sobbing. Sly looked at his squad.

"Don't worry, guys. We can do this." Sly assured them, trying to keep their spirits up.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Sly!" Murray replied, his voice filled with energy. "I'll pummel 'em all into dust!" Murray pounded his fist into his palm.

"That's the spirit!" Sly smiled.

-

The four hunters stood on a rooftop, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Sly," Carmelita spoke up, almost a murmur. Sly turned around. "Yes, Carm?" Carmelita was silent. She let out a soft sigh. "Nevermind..." Sly turned back around, curious as to what Carmelita was going to say, but he shook it off.

"Alright, everyone. This is it. Now is the time. Today, humanity will fight back with every ounce of their strength! Let's go!" Sly exclaimed as the other 3 cheered and they activated their Maneuver Gear and glided along the rooftops towards a small bunch of Titans. They couldn't believe in their lifetime's that they were actually engaging Titans in battle. All of them felt prideful to help humanity in any way. Sly pointed his cane to two titans. "Bentley, Murray, you two take the one on the left. Me and Carmelita will get the one on the right. Bentley and Murray acknowledged and took their ways. Sly and Carmelita sped up on their Maneuver Gear as the titan turned the back of their necks to them. That was it: the Titan's weak point. They both sharpened their senses and drew their weapons as they closed in. Suddenly, a titan popped up from the ground below them and took a loud, painful chomp out of Sly's right foot. Sly yelled in pain as his Maneuver Gear failed and he tumbled along the rooftops at the same speed he was going with his Maneuver Gear. Carmelita saw this and wanted to scream Sly's name, but her words were caught in her throat. Sly eventually slid to a halt face-down, blood seemingly dripping from every part of his body and onto the tile rooftops. Carmelita made no hesitation to land where Sly was and come to his aid. She knelt down on her knees and rolled him over onto his back and rested his head on her lap. Sly's face was extremely bloody, his hair was caked with the red liquid, and blood was escaping quickly from his severed foot. Tears immediately started streaming from Carmelita's eyes.

"S-S-Sly..." Carmelita couldn't stand to see the sight of her best friend beaten up this badly. Sly turned his head to Carmelita and let out a soft, raspy laugh.

"I...guess I was wrong..." Sly whispered. Sly grabbed Carmelita's hand and she gripped his.

"Shhh, don't talk, save your strength. I'll get you to the infirmary." Before Sly could reply, a loud rhythmic thumping approached them. The duo looked in the direction of the thumping and standing right in front of the roof they were on-just staring at them-was a titan. The titan reached his hand out and picked up Carmelita before they could react. The girl squirmed and swiped at the titan's hand with her blades with no effect. The titan held her over his mouth. He opened the mouth...and he let go. Carmelita landed on the titan's tongue with a splat and screamed in the process as she slid down the titan's slippery throat. "Slyyyyyy! I love you!" Carmelita screamed from the titan's throat. Sly laid there, motionless as his thoughts began to assemble and figure out what was going on. With a sudden burst of energy, he stood up on one knee and lunged into the titan's mouth and shot his arm forward into the titan's throat, hoping to feel a hand. He felt a hand grasp onto his. Carmelita looked up and saw Sly, gritting his teeth. Carmelita couldn't speak, it was almost impossible what was happening: after all that punishment Sly took, he was in the titan's mouth, saving Carmelita. Sly went from a growl to a battle cry as he pulled Carmelita with all of his might. Carmelita flew out of the titan's mouth and impacted onto the roof they were just on. When Carmelita looked back up to Sly, he was holding the titan's gaping mouth open with whatever strength he had left. Sly looked at Carmelita and held his hand out, trying to reach for Carmelita. She held her hand out as well, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"C...Carm..." Sly grunted. He slowly smiled. "You took the words right out of my mouth." And with that, the titan closed its jaws, chopping off Sly's forearm in the process and the titan swallowed. Carmelita sat there, choked up on what she witnessed, and the first thing that she did was scream. It was the most distressed and heartbroken scream she ever let out as her waterworks went on full flow. Meanwhile, Bentley and Murray heard her screams just as they finished off the titan. The two looked at each other worriedly and took of in the direction of the scream.


End file.
